poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures of Transformers: Prime
Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures of Transformers: Prime is a new series. Summary Ryan, Crash, Thomas and their friends go to Jasper, Nevada to visit the Autobots. They team up to defeat the Decepticons and end the war for good. In the process, Thomas discovers that he is a Train-Prime who was presumed to be dead after Cybertron's destruction years ago. Episodes Season 1 #Darkness Rising, Part 1: Ryan, Thomas, Crash and their friends visit Jasper, Nevada and find themselves facing the evil forces of the Decepticons and meet three kids named Jack, Raf and Miko. But then Decepticon leader Megatron returns after a three-year exile in deep space and brings with him a strange substance called Dark Energon, which has the power to revive dead transformers as mindless Terrorcon zombies. Meanwhile, the Autobots discover that Thomas is a Train-Prime who they thought was dead but still lives but are shocked to find out that he doesn't remember anything about his past. Before Nighlock can help, Senator Kelly arrives to tell him there is a crisis down in Midway City. #Darkness Rising, Part 2: As Thomas struggles with figuring out who he really is, the Autobots storm an Energon mine with Ryan, Twilight and the rest of the gang in search of their seemingly revived comrade Cliffjumper, only to discover that he has been mutated into a ravenous Terrorcon zombie. Meanwhile Sari Sumdac uses her key to give herself and Ryan an upgrade. #Darkness Rising, Part 3: Optimus, Ratchet and some of the gang go to investigate Megatron's activites, while Arcee and Bumblebee go out on patrol, leaving Bulkhead with Jack, Raf, Miko and the rest of the gang in the base. Meanwhile, Soundwave kidnaps the Autobot-allied human Agent William Fowler, with Starscream wishing to learn the location of the Autobot base. #Darkness Rising, Part 4: Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and the rest of the gang stome the Decepticon warship, the Nemesis, to rescue Fowler but are surprised to discover that Thomas is already there. Meanwhile, Optimus Prime and Ratchet and a few of their friends fight off Megatron and a horde of Dark Energon zombies. #Darkness Rising, Part 5: With the Decepticons completing their Space Bridge to Cybertron, Optimus Prime and the Autobots, including an upgraded Ryan and his friends race to stop Megatron from opening the Bridge and bringing forth a vast army of Dark Energon zombies from the Transformers' dead home planet. #Masters and Students: Following Megatron's supposed death, Starscream appoints himself as the new Decepticon leader. However, to his annoyance, he finds that the troops don't respect him as much as they did Megatron and are weary towards him becoming leader. In order to gain their respect, Starscream awakens Skyquake, a legendary Decepticon warrior who was entombed in stasis on Earth for centuries, and attempts to recruit him into his new army. Meanwhile, Thomas continues to struggle with his true origins and Ratchet agrees to help Jack, Miko and Rafael with their school science projects, with explosive results. #Scrapheap: While on a scouting mission in the Arctic, Bulkhead and Bumblebee find a crashed space pod buried in the ice. They bring it back to base for examination, and Optimus Prime and Arcee venture out into the Arctic to find clues on the pod's origin. While they are out, the other Autobots and the gang discover that the pod contains a large swarm of Scraplets, a vicious and highly dangerous form of Cybertronian wildlife that eats metal. The Scraplets infest the Autobot base, devouring any metal in sight and damaging the Ground Bridge, leaving Optimus and Arcee stranded in the Arctic. #Con Job: The Autobots receive a message from Wheeljack, an old friend of Bulkhead's from the days of the war, who is visiting Earth while journeying across the galaxy. Upon picking up the message's signal, Starscream and Soundwave capture Wheeljack before he can meet the Autobots, and they send in Makeshift, a Decepticon spy able to take on any form, disguised as Wheeljack to discover the location of the Autobot base. Luckily, Thomas, Ryan and the gang aren't fooled and try to prove to the Autobots that the Wheeljack they are with now is a fake. #Convoy: Agent Fowler asks for the Autobots' assistance in transporting a powerful nuclear device to a military base, but since sending such a device through the Ground Bridge could be potentially dangerous, they have to travel by road. Along the way, the Autobots are ambushed by M.E.C.H., a terrorist organization who wish to steal the nuclear device and use it for their own nefarious purposes. And to make things worse, the Decepticons get involved as well. That is, until Thomas intervenes with the mishap. #Deus Ex Machina: The Autobots, Ryan and the gang discover that an Energon Harvester, an ancient and powerful device from Cybertron's distant past, is on display in a museum, and they attempt to retrieve it with Jack, Miko and Rafael's aid before it falls into the wrong hands. Starscream also learns of the Harvester's whereabouts, and he sends Soundwave, along with new Decepticons Knock Out and Breakdown, to obtain it. Thomas, however, discovers that a third party of villains is after the Harvester. #Speed Metal: In an attempt to get even with school bully Vince, as well as impress his crush Sierra, Jack convinces Bumblebee to help him win an illegal street race. However, things go awry when Knock Out gets involved in the action, kidnapping Vince in the belief that he is Bumblebee's human partner. Thomas gets involved and nearly reveals his existance as OpThomas Prime to Knock Out. #Predatory: Jack accompanies Arcee and Thomas on a routine scouting mission in a forest, where they discover a crashed space ship. They soon discover that the owner of the ship, the deadly and ruthless Decepticon sadist known as Airachnid, is still prowling the forest in search of a human to hunt, putting Jack in danger. But luckily, Jack has Thomas to keep him safe. #Sick Mind: While exploring the wreckage of a crashed Autobot spaceship in a desert, Optimus Prime becomes infected with Cybonic Plague, a deadly virus that leaves him in a critical condition. Arcee and Bumblebee sneak on to the Nemesis in order to find a cure for the virus. Following Ratchet's advice, Arcee uses a cortical psychic patch to send Bumblebee into Megatron's subconscious, where knowledge of the cure is located. However, Starscream and Knock Out hatch a plan to terminate their leader permanently, putting Bumblebee's mission in jeopardy. Also, Thomas realizes that Megatron got into Bumblebee's brain somehow. #Out Of His Head: Megatron's subconscious is mistakenly downloaded into Bumblebee's head, where the tyrant manipulates Bumblebee's mind in a plan to return to his original body and reclaim Decepticon leadership, with Thomas and the gang trying to delete his subconcious. Meanwhile, Starscream steals the lens from a powerful space telescope and attempts to use it to melt through ice in the Arctic to gain access to an underground Energon deposit. #Shadowzone: Starscream attempts to use a shard of Dark Energon to revive the dead body of Skyquake, but his plan is impeded by the Autobots. The Autobots request a Ground Bridge transport at the same time as Starscream. Hence, the two Ground Bridges appear at once, causing a malfunction that leaves Jack, Miko and Rafael, along with Thomas, Percy, Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle, in a parallel dimension, along with the revived but zombified body of Skyquake. It's up to the kids and four friends to somehow communicate with the Autobots and return to their dimension. #Operation Breakdown: During a fight with Bulkhead and James in an abandoned town, Breakdown is captured by M.E.C.H., who wish to dismantle him and research his inner workings for a project they refer to as "Project: Chimera". Optimus Prime and Starscream lead separate rescue missions to save Breakdown. Unbeknownst to them, however, Thomas is leading a third rescue party, consisting of him, Sunset, Twilight, Percy and James. #Crisscross: Airachnid teams up with M.E.C.H. in a plot to kidnap Jack's mother, June, intending to use her as bait to lure Jack and Arcee to M.E.C.H.'s hideout, so Arcee can be captured and used in M.E.C.H.'s experiments. However, Thomas finds this out and is just in time to warn Arcee. #Metal Attraction: Bulkhead and Arcee, with Miko and Sonata tagging along, are sent on a reconnaissance mission to investigate a bizarre energy signal in the desert. They discover that the signal is coming from a Polarity Gauntlet, a weapon that manipulates magnetic fields. However, they soon come into conflict with Breakdown and Airachnid, who both want the Gauntlet for themselves. #Rock Bottom: Bulkhead, Arcee, Jack and Miko, along with Thomas and a few of the Mane 6, investigate an old Decepticon Energon mine that was supposedly stripped clean. Megatron and Starscream arrive shortly after, with the former accusing the latter of hoarding Energon. Interrupted before he can commit murder by Jack and Arcee. Megatron opens fire and collapses the mine, burying everyone inside, and Bulkhead must rescue Miko before she runs out of oxygen. #Partners: Megatron sends Starscream and Airachnid to the site of a crashed Decepticon ship to recover the Immobilizer, a powerful weapon with the ability to freeze Transformers in their tracks. But after the Autobots and Thomas discover that Starscream has been double-crossed by Airachnid, they are surprised when Starscream states that he wishes to join them... #T.M.I.: During a fight between the Autobots and the Decepticons over a Data Cylinder, a device containing knowledge of Cybertronian society, Miko and Thomas rush out to help and attempt to push the Cylinder into an open Ground Bridge. Instead, Miko accidentally activates it, which downloads all of its information - in this case the formula for a Synthetic Energon - into Bulkhead's brain. Soon, Bulkhead begins to rhyme off the complicated formula, painting the equation on the walls, and Miko becomes scared when her friend's personality and memories begin to slip away. Thomas however deals with this. #Stronger, Faster: Ratchet tests the Synthetic Energon formula obtained by Bulkhead from the Data Cylinder on various engines. Feeling the desire to take a more active role in the missions, he injects himself with the formula. At first the results are positive, with the formula greatly increasing Ratchet's strength, speed and agility. But before long, the formula starts to have negative effects on his personality, which leads to him getting into an argument with Thomas and into trouble when he tries to take on Megatron himself. #One Shall Fall: Optimus Prime recites a passage from the Convenant of Primus, detailing a doomsday prophecy connected to Earth and involving Megatron. After Megatron attacks Rafael and Bumblebee, leaving Rafael unconscious and severely injured, Optimus realizes that he can't end the Autobot-Decepticon conflict diplomatically, and decides to confront Megatron and destroy him once and for all. Thomas, however, still struggles with his original origins and, thanks to a vision, discovers that it isn't Megatron whose behind the doomsday prophecy but a far worser evil. #One Shall Rise, Part 1: Unicron the Chaos-Bringer, an ancient and malevolent being, awakens from the center of the Earth after millennia of stasis, causing an epidemic of natural disasters across the globe, and sending Dark Energon erupting from volcanoes. Optimus explains the history of Unicron and his battle with Primus, deducing that Unicron is actually the Earth's core, while Megatron attempts to pledge his allegiance to the Chaos-Bringer. Luckily Thomas is able to prevent this before anyone gets hurt. #One Shall Rise, Part 2: After assisting the Autobots, Ryan and Thomas in a fight against an army of Unicron's stone avatars, Megatron forms an uneasy alliance with his enemies to defeat Unicron and save the Earth from destruction, and Megatron still has no idea of OpThomas' existance. The Autobots and Megatron then travel to the Earth's core, planning to send Unicron back into stasis using the Matrix of Leadership, Ryan's magic of his Keybalde and the Element of Magic. #One Shall Rise, Part 3: While Ratchet tells Jack and the other humans about Optimus Prime's history on Cybertron, the battle begins at the Earth's core, with Megatron and the Autobots and Thomas battling against Unicron's bat-like anti-bodies to reach the Chaos-Bringer's spark chamber. Season 2 #Orion Pax, Part 1: Optimus Prime lose all memory of being a Prime after using the Matrix of Leadership and Ryan's magic of the Keyblade to send Unicron back into stasis. Megatron takes advantage of this and takes "Orion Pax"(Optimus's name before becoming a Prime) on to the Nemesis, convincing them the Decepticons are good and the Autobots are evil (Before becoming a Prime, Optimus and Megatron were close friends). The Autobots, Thomas and the gang are distraught at this turn of events, and upon discovering that Jack has the Key to Vector Sigma (an ancient super-computer containing infinite knowledge), they devise a plan to get their leader back. #Orion Pax, Part 2: With the help of information from Starscream, the Autobots, Thomas and the gang commandeer the Decepticons' space bridge to send Jack and Arcee to the Transformers' home world of Cybertron, with a plan to use the information stored in Vector Sigma to restore Optimus' memories. Meanwhile, after a run-in with Starscream (whom Megatron claimed was dead) and Thomas, who somehow snuck off without anyone noticing, Orion wonder if Megatron is telling them the whole truth. #Orion Pax, Part 3: On Cybertron, while searching for Vector Sigma, Jack and Arcee are attacked by an Insecticon and a swarm of Scraplets. On the Nemesis, Orion become ever more curious about who he really is, so he begin to rebel against Megatron and uncover the elaborate lies put in front of them. Later, Megtron distracted by Arcee fails to prevent Jack from endowing the knowledge acquired from the Vector Sigma, and Optimus regain his lost memories but lose what He had acquired during he stay on the 'Nemesis'. Thomas tells Optimus everything and the two friends take a drive. #Operation: Bumblebee, Part 1: The hunt begins for ancient Cybertronian relics hidden on Earth. One such relic is unearthed by Megatron and the Decepticons, which is revealed to be the Spark Extractor during the ensuing conflict. Later, while investigating an energy signature which could be another relic, Bumblebee is ambushed by M.E.C.H., who knock him out and steal his T-cog (the device that enables Transformers to scan alternate modes and transform). Left unable to transform into vehicle mode, Bumblebee has no choice but to stay at base. Dissatisfied with that option, he and Bulkhead secretly investigate another energy signature, which leads to an escaping Knock Out and Breakdown, the former of which had just acquired a relic from a cave, the Shield Generator. An improvised chase follows. Meanwhile, Starscream approaches Silas (the leader of M.E.C.H.) and offers advice and knowledge on Cybertronian anatomy. Whilst this is going on, Thomas, Percy and James devise a plan to get back Bumblebee's T-cog. #Operation: Bumblebee, Part 2: Still feeling guilty about failing to repair Bumblebee's voice box during the war, Ratchet offers to give Bumblebee his own T-cog via transplant. While Optimus, Bulkhead and Arcee are out retrieving another Iacon relic, the Forge of Solus Prime, Agent Fowler calls the base with news about newly discovered coordinates of a M.E.C.H. hideout. Seeing an opportunity, Bumblebee storms the hideout to get his T-cog back. But unbeknownst to him, Thomas, Percy and James are already there. #Loose Cannons: Wheeljack returns to Earth in pursuit of the Decepticon Dreadwing, who is responsible for the death of the Wrecker Seaspray, and asks for Team Prime's help in apprehending him. While Bulkhead is excited about seeing his best friend again, Optimus Prime soon becomes concerned with Wheeljack's recklessness, aggression, and disregard for civilians during their search for Dreadwing. Meanwhile, Thomas attempts to gain knowledge of his past life by asking a certain former Decepticon second-in-command. #Crossfire: Megatron sends Breakdown, Airachnid and Dreadwing in search of energon in a forest, with Airachnid unaware that her comrades have actually been ordered to terminate her for treason. She catches on to the plan and flees, killing Breakdown in the process, and upon encountering a lone Insecticon, she uses her abilities to control it, and challenges Megatron to a fight to the death. Meanwhile, Thomas is still struggling with his past life. #Nemesis Prime: M.E.C.H. produces a clone of Optimus Prime (which Miko off-handedly names Nemesis Prime) and sets it loose on a military base, where it wreaks havoc. The United States Military immediately blames the real Optimus for the chaos, and order the Autobots be shot on sight. While Agent Fowler tries to convince his superiors that Optimus did not attack the base, Team Prime tries to track down Nemesis Prime and clear their names. Meanwhile, Thomas is not fooled by the clone and sets out to stop M.E.C.H. before they can create more Transformer clones. #Grill: Agent Fowler is forced to explain recent events to his superior, General Bryce. Threatened with a military tribunal and Team Prime's termination, Fowler tries to convince Bryce that the Autobots are still on the military's side, but Bryce believes that Optimus went rogue and has perished, failing to fully understand that Nemesis Prime was not the real Optimus. But Thomas however shows him a video that he filmed of the fight between the real and fake Optimus Prime. #Armada: Bulkhead accidentally becomes trapped on board the Nemesis while on a scouting mission, and tries to escape without being discovered. Meanwhile, Starscream and Airachnid send their newly-gained armies (Starscream's being five clones of himself, and Airachnid's being a hive of Insecticons) to the Nemesis, both intending to kill Megatron. Meanwhile, Thomas goes to find Bulkhead, bringing Percy and James with him. #Flying Mind: The Nemesis crashes on a mountainside with its engines badly damaged. Megatron attempts to restart the engines with dark energon, which works, but has an unexpected side effect: the ship develops a mind of its own and rebels against its own crew. With the ship flying out of control and both the Autobots and Decepticons frozen in stasis, Jack, Miko, Rafael, and Agent Fowler are left as the only ones who can stop its rampage. Meanwhile, Thomas and the gang attempt to stop the ship's rampage on their own. #Tunnel Vision: Having discovered the locations of four Iacon relics hidden across the globe, Team Prime and the rest of the gang splits up into small groups and head to each location simultaneously to retrieve them. Arcee, Bumblebee, Jack and Miko, along with Thomas, Sunset and Percy, travel to New York City to find the first relic, the Phase Shifter (a device that enables its user to walk through solid objects), which is buried deep in the city's underground subway tunnels. During their search, Arcee and Bumblebee are attacked by Knock Out and an Insecticon, while Jack and Miko run into a maintenance worker and try to prevent him seeing the Transformers. #Triangulation: Optimus Prime and the Ninjago Ninja heads to Antarctica to look for the second Iacon relic, the Apex Armor, a full-body suit of indestructible armor that expands from a small disc. They force a rogue Starscream (Who's curious as to why the Decepticons are dispatching teams to four continents) at gunpoint to lead them to it. Trouble arises when Dreadwing arrives, who is also searching for the relic and attempting to bring Starscream back to Megatron for interrogation. The Decepticon is forced to join forces with the leader of the Autobots and the elemental japanese warriors when Starscream acquires the Apex Armor in a bid to avoid being executed by either of them.. #Triage: Ratchet reluctantly calls upon Wheeljack and Mater the tow-truck for back-up in his mission to retrieve the third Iacon relic, a sonic weapon called the Resonance Blaster. On their way to the location, the two Autobots and small rusty tow-truck are attacked by Soundwave, but Wheeljack manages to shoot down and disable Soundwave's surveillance drone Laserbeak, which gives Ratchet an idea. While Wheeljack and Soundwave fight over the Resonance Blaster, Ratchet tells Rafael to upload a virus into Laserbeak's systems that will download the entire Iacon Database into the Autobot base's computers without the Decepticons noticing. Thomas in the meantime is still wondering about who he is. #Toxicity: Bulkhead goes to a volcanic area. Ryan is learning about Optimus' and Twilight's pasts #Hurt: #Out of the Past: #New Recruit: #The Human Factor: #Legacy: #Alpha; Omega: #Hard Knocks: #Inside Job: #Patch: #Regeneration: #Darkest Hour: Season 3: Beast Hunters #Darkmount, NV: #Scattered: #Prey: #Rebellion: #Project Predacon: #Chain of Command: #Plus One: #Thirst: #Evolution: #Minus One: #Persuaion: #Synthesis: #Deadlock: Trivia * *will be good guest stars in this *will work for * * * Songs *Friendship Games *Better Than Ever *Awesome as I wanna Be *You'll Play Your Part *Everything is Awesome *Shake Your Tail *ACADECA *What More Is Out There *Time to Come Together *Weekend Whip *Time to Transform and Roll Out *Tonight We Strike *The Flintstones theme song *Unleash the Magic *We Will Stand For Everfree *Embrace the Magic * *The Ninjago sky pirates song * * * * * * * * * Episode scenes Episode 1 *Cliffjumper and Arcee/Cliffjumper's death *The Autobots discover the Cons' return/Jack meets Arcee *Freeway Chase/Thomas and the gang arrive *Thomas discovers he is a Train-Prime/Arcee captures Starscream *Starscream escapes/Thomas reveals he has no knowledge of his past *Jack and Thomas talk/Arcee's vision of her past *Megatron Returns/Thomas' practice Episode 2 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Episode 3 * * * * * * * * * * Episode 4 */ * * * * * *Storming the Nemesis/Saving Agent Fowler * * * * Episode 5 * * * * * * * * * * *Post credits: Ryan goes to Equestria/The birth of a friendship with Ryan and the Dazzlings Episode 6 *Starscream appoints himself as the new Decepticon Leader *At the Autobot base/The kids' science projects *Awakening Skyquake *Thomas and the ponies secretly follow Optimus and Bee * * * * * * * * Episode 7 Episode 8 * * * * * * * * * Episode 9 Episode 10 Episode 11 Episode 12 Episode 13 Episode 14 Episode 15 Episode 16 Episode 17 Episode 18 Episode 21 Episode 22 *Ratchet's Synth En test Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer Category:TV series Category:Spin-off TV series Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Series